Project MA: Candidate 1
by DrRealist
Summary: "The Dark Legacy 'Sin' shall destroy the country soon," the great prophet said. Faces paled. Who knew that someone's statement could do so much damage? The only hope they had was a willing mother. Evillious based. Eve/Adam (Kaito/Miku).


**A****N: Ohhh so this is my first fanfiction. Go easy on me, maybe?;;;**

**Just saying, this is based off of the song series "The Evillious Chronicles" by mothy/Akuno-P. Yes, I'm awake there are some books released for a certain part but I'm not going to go too much into detail with it. I might miss out some points in this, so please bear with me! I can sometimes get a little *cough* sidetracked *cough*.**

* * *

"_The Dark Legacy "Sin" shall destroy the country soon," the great prophet said. Faces paled. Everyone was in shock. The only way to prevent this disaster was to reincarnate the two dragon gods. That was their only hope. The "twin gods" must be born into the world. Scientists looked far and wide for the potential mother for these twin gods. The plan was to be a simple one; find the mother, have her give birth to the twins and then crown her queen of the country. Rather simple, yes? The wonders of science could do so much. A conclusion was made that the mother must have some form of magical ability; a witch or a sorceress. Nicknamed "Project [MA]", hunt for the potential begins._

Straightening the buttons on his jacket, Adam Moonlit, smiled at the girl in front of him. As the son of the great prophet, Maria Moonlit, and the "best scientist in the country" it was his duty to be in charge of Project [MA]. The girl before him had long, silky teal hair which was pulled into two high twin tails. Her eyes, the same colour as her hair, shone in the light.

"What's your name?" Adam asked. He wanted to try and suck up to this girl as much as possible.

"My name is Eve Zvezda. I'm the best witch in this country," she replied sweetly. Adam carried on smiling calmly. Eve, a witch, was the first candidate for Project [MA]. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy to persuade a person to give up their body for science so it was decided that the woman who gave birth to the twins would be crowned MA, queen, of the country. Of course, Adam didn't really care about the prophecy much. Project [MA] was a heaven-sent chance for him to be crowned king of the country and it was a chance for him to get his mother back from The Senate, who had taken her away. However, since he wasn't a female, he couldn't do that unless he was in a relationship with the successful candidate.

"Eve? What a wonderful name. I think you know why I'm here, correct?" Eve nodded slowly.

"Project [MA]. I'm only willing to be a candidate if what I was told was true." She said quietly. Adam just laughed.

"Of course. It's been decided that the successful candidate shall be crowned queen, so there's no need to worry. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful queen." Eve smiled and covered up her burning cheeks.

"A-Ah, thank you. I'll be sure to be a fair queen," she said softly. Despite the fact that Eve was a witch, she seemed to be rather sweet. "I've actually always wanted to become a mother..." Rather happy with Eve's response, Adam held his smooth hand towards the witch.

"Shall we get going? It's best if we get moving quickly; after all, the entire country's fate depends on you and science." With a nod, Adam and Eve set off to the city to start the project.

The journey consisted of Adam explaining how the Project was going to work to Eve. It was a rather simple plan; first, they'd fertilise Eve's eggs and place them in her womb so she could give birth to the twins. Eve seemed rather excited about becoming a mother. During the entire trip it almost seemed as though she was bouncing around the carriage they were travelling in.

Throughout the journey, after Adam had explained the project to Eve, Eve babbled on about her childhood and her life in her hometown, Nemu. Adam just simply nodded to certain statements she made. He had too much on his mind to really care about this woman's past.

_Ach, I don't think I'm going to grow on her at this rate. I need to show her that I'm the one that can be her husband! I'll do anything to make this happen...!_

"Adam...?" A small voice snapped out of his deep thought. "I think we're here. Is something the matter?"

"Ah... no, no. Nothing's wrong, Eve. I'm just thinking, that's all. I'm sorry if I worried you." Adam smiled slightly and opened the carriage door. He jumped out before holding out his hand toward Eve in order to help her out of the carriage. She gently took a hold of it and elegantly stepped down the carriage's steps.

"Thank you," she whispered. Adam shut the door to the carriage and led Eve to the laboratory where the project would take place.

As Eve stepped inside the laboratory, her jaw dropped in amazement. It was like nothing she had ever seen. Bright white pillars, which stood out against the deep crimson walls, spiralled up by every door. The overhead lights were not too bright but also not too dim. Plush red arm chairs scattered the room, and in some of them men and women in white uniforms sat. Most of them were either sleeping, completing paper work or gossiping to their co-workers.

"Um, Adam? This doesn't look much like a laboratory you know," Eve muttered quietly to Adam as she looked around the luscious room.

"Hm? Oh, no, this isn't the actual laboratory. This is the lobby where the scientists here rest when they've finished work. They either sit in here or go to their rooms in the building not too far from here. You'll be staying there in your own en suite."

"How long am I going to be staying here...?"

"Until the project is complete, of course. Don't worry, we'll look after you. Now, follow me and I'll show you the actual laboratory where the tests will be done."

"Tests...?" Eve's smile disappeared.

"Don't worry; they're just simple blood tests. That's all." Adam placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Eve responded by placing her hand on top of his.

"You better hope so, or I'm not going to be happy..."

Adam led Eve to the futuristic laboratory. Machines were scattered everywhere amongst the room. The different lights that flashed on and off on each machine would make a room seem like a disco if the main lights were turned off. As the blue haired scientist walked towards the back of the room with the teal haired woman, many other scientists smiled and greeted them both.

"Good evening!"

"Hello Adam!"

"It's nice to meet you, miss. I hope you're comfortable here!"

The many smiling faces made Eve smile back at them. She shyly waved before Adam suddenly stopped and pointed towards a small chair.

"Sit here. Someone will be here to do some tests in a while. I need to go and do something else," he said calmly.

"Oh... okay. Hurry back soon!" Eve replied cheerfully. Her smile almost broke Adam's heart. He felt bad for using this woman. He turned and walked away, glancing behind him as he reached the door only to see scientists clad in white surrounding the sweet witch.

Adam walked toward a separate laboratory than the one Eve was kept in. This laboratory was a place where he could conduct his own experiments without anyone else interfering. If Eve wasn't going to fall for his flattery and flirtious behaviour, there was only one solution left; he had to somehow trick Eve into falling in love with him.

"_Venom"... That's what the drug's called. I could tell her that it'll help increase the chance of success in this project. She'll believe me. Then, I can happily get rid of The Senate and become king of the country._

Thoughts raced through Adam's head about whether or not this was the right thing to do. Who knew what kind of side effects this could have on poor Eve? Would she actually believe him? Or would someone find him out? Neither the less, he really needed this to work. He browsed the vast selection of small glass bottles in front of him and stopped at a pale purple one. The label quite clearly had "VENOM" written on the front.

_Perfect._ Adam thought. He chuckled darkly to himself before snapping back into reality. Looking around to make sure no one had been watching, he slowly headed towards the large doors and opened them with care. Looking around once more, he stepped out of the room and headed back to the laboratory Eve was currently being kept in.

Upon entering the room, Eve looked up and smiled. She had been changed into a sleeping gown and an IV drip was sticking in her arm.

"Hello Adam. I think everyone else said I was ready to start; they just need to get everything else." She tilted her head in confusion at the strange bottle in Adam's hand. "... What's that?"

"This?" Adam held up the bottle in her face with slight smile. "It's a remedy to help make this a success. Just drink it after the operation."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Eve looked at Adam curiously. "Will it do me any harm?"

"No, of course not. I promise." Adam smiled warmly at the worried woman.

"I trust you, Adam. Thank you." Eve smiled back before the other scientists reappeared.

After a few days, Adam went to check on the well being of Eve. Checking her medical charts, the usual greetings between the other scientists filled the room.

"Good morning Adam, sir!"

"I'm glad to see you're well this morning!"

Adam just simply smiled and carried on walking toward the room the teal haired woman was currently in. The sight that could be seen would make anyone smile, or at least make them feel happy in some way. Sitting in an armchair, rubbing her stomach softly, Eve was singing to herself. Adam smiled and walked up toward her, bending down to her level.

"Pretty happy, aren't you?" he sung. It turns out that when other people around you are happy, it tends to rub off onto you.

"Yes!" Eve sung back. She blushed slightly and rested her head on the back of the armchair. "Now, all we have to do it wait..."

* * *

**Um... perhaps if someone told me how to improve it could help?;;;**

**Also, yes, Adam = KAITO and Eve = Miku. Hooray.**

**I'll (hopefully) add more chapters. Okay? Okay.**


End file.
